1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a driving method for driving a stereoscopic video signal in a display device generating a three-dimensional or stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume, as compared to cathode ray tubes, are being developed. A flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The OLED display of the flat panel display displays an image using an OLED that generates light by a recombination of electrons and holes, has a fast response speed, is driven with low power consumption, and has excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, and thus has been in the spotlight. In general, a plurality of pixels emitting light in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display include an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The organic light emitting diode (OLED) generates light of a predetermined luminance corresponding to a data current supplied from a pixel circuit.
Digital driving as one among expression methods of grayscales of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, controls the time that the organic light emitting diode (OLED) of the pixel is turned on. In the case of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display according to the digital driving, one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames, and a light emitting period of each sub-frame is appropriately determined for a grayscale display. Among the plurality of sub-frames of one frame, the pixel emits light during a sub-frame selected according to a video signal for the expression of grayscales.
In contrast, to display a stereoscopic or three-dimensional image, at least two images corresponding to at least two different viewing points must be displayed during one frame display period. In general, a three-dimensional stereoscopic image display device displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image corresponding to two eyes (that is, a left eye and a right eye) in one frame period.
That is, the period of one frame is divided into a left-eye image display period and a right-eye image display period. The left-eye image display period includes a plurality of sub-frames. The right-eye image display period includes a plurality of sub-frames.
Furthermore, to prevent crosstalk of the left-eye image and the right-eye image, a black image display period may be positioned within one frame period. The black image display period displays a black image in the whole organic light emitting diode (OLED) display after the left-eye image display period and the right-eye image display period are respectively completed. In this case, the driving frequency of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is very high.
Particularly, in a large organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an incorrect image display operation may occur in the display panel for the display device, and driving power consumption of a driver of the display device by the high driving frequency is increased. As a result, the cost of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is increased such that improvement and research therefor are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.